CofS Exit Survey
Category:Surveys =Project Overview= The CoS Exit Survey Project is dedicated to the creation of a simple 20-question polling instrument for those who have left the control of the Church of Scientology, and publication of survey results online for further value-added statistical analysis and commentary. The survey has been crafted to respect the real-life experience and current beliefs for both those who continue Scientology practice in some form and those who do not. It has also been designed to maximize its usefulness to a broad range of communities and interests including opinion and decision makers in the major institutions of society. All of the materials related to this project and indexed below, are hereby dedicated to the public domain for freely distributed reuse. Online Survey :* Live Exit Survey URL - http://tinyurl.com/CofSExit ::* Extended address - http://www.surveypirate.com/SurveyPage.aspx?RespondentGuid=08e7f5f0-5c12-4d10-a166-ae97b86bdfcf :* Full Content Disclosure ::* Questionnaire Document on scribd.com ::* Screen Capture Illustrations on scribd.com (image album) :* For additional reference on the curriculum levels covered by many of the questions, see also ::* Scientology Classification Gradation and Awareness Chart for current indexing of courses and processing, and ::* The Grade Chart and Awareness Characteristics for further explanation of the various classification levels. :* Known Issues ::# SOLVED - A worn out & slightly overloaded FF3.5 session would occasionally freeze up part way throught the survey, close/reopen browser seemed to resolve. Plus fixing other side effect mess in the survey, that happened by way of a glitch from moving questions around, seems to have rectified persistent issues experienced during the first 1-2 hours after launch. ::# PENDING - IE Only glitch - The initial page of the live survey is slightly jacked up in IE7 only, and links may appear to take user to a blank page if you dont notice the need to scrollbar over to the right to see the survey introduction and button to continue. Mission Statement Our mission is make publicly available in the form of survey results, quantifiable real-life experience of those leaving the control of the Church of Scientology so that society and particularly its law enforcement and legislative institutions may form accurate opinions and take appropriate action regarding society's relationship with the Church of Scientology. The short-term and long-term goals for this project are as follows. # Create a survey instrument that respects the experience and current beliefs of major categories of those who have broken with CofS including Ex-Scientologists, Independent Scientologists, and disaffected Scientologists. # Design the survey so that it addresses their issues of concern as well as those of law enforcement, legislators, the media, medical and mental-health professionals, and other social and civic groups interested in the impact of Scientology upon individuals and societies. # Keep it short, concise, and on-target to ease the pain of imposing yet another questionnaire on former members who have already been regged, questioned and surveyed well beyond the point of no return. # Compile and report cumulative responses in a timely manner, and then man the harpoons. # Once the gathered responses start stacking up - Make the Ex-CoS Questionnaire from the cult's favorite apologist, James R. Lewis, look like a pathetic and shameful attempt at gathering commercial marketing demographics that can only serve the purpose of analyzing the CofS' rapidly shrinking customer base. Introduction The following opening is quoted from the introduction page on the online survey form. : Church of Scientology Exit Survey :This survey is intended to gather data from former members of the official Church of Scientology. The purpose of this assessment is to quantify real-world data for statistical analysis and commentary regarding respondents' degree of involvement with the Church of Scientology and the paths they have taken after severing their connection to the Church of Scientology as founded by L. Ron Hubbard. :This effort is NOT affiliated with the Church of Scientology (CofS) in any way, and is being compiled for independent research and informational purposes only by researchers from Project Chanology of Anonymous at www.WhyWeProtest.net trolling! This is simply an effort to satisfy an academically inclined curiosity :We encourage wide participation from all Ex-Scientologists, Independent Scientologists, and those unwittingly exposed to Scientology doctrines as clients, employees, or students of WISE companies and other CofS-related front groups including the Volunteer Ministers, Drug Free Marshals, Narconon, Applied Scholastics, CCHR and the like. We have taken a great deal of care in crafting the survey to respect input and advice from the spectrum of those who have severed their relationship with CofS, including both those who have and have not continued to practice Hubbard Technology either as individuals or as communities. :The survey consists of answering 20 simple questions, and is strictly for the sake of building a broader understanding of common trends amongst former members and participants in order to discover what can loosely be considered a "typical" course of action for those who leave the official CofS organization or any of it's affiliates. Many of the questions cover courses and processing organized according to the current Scientology Classification Gradation and Awareness Chart that is available for reference at: secure.wikileaks.org :To ensure privacy, no personal identification is required. To encourage participation we have not set up any requirements to register and log in to the survey. Thus we kindly ask that you submit only one set of answers per respondent on an honor-system basis. :Thank you in advance for your participation! : Project Chanology Research Crew : http://library.endthecult.com/ : http://wikileaks.org/wiki/Category:Chanology_Research_Portal : http://wiki.whyweprotest.net =Survey Results= The SurveyPirate.com service provides real-time statistics on the responses gathered that will be published and archived below on a weekly basis at first. Once the initial wave of response dies down, stats will be reported on a monthly or quarterly basis depending on how much input is received. :Latest Status Updates - AnonLover 04:51, 9 May 2010 (UTC) Monthly Progress Current Reports Subscribe to Current Reporting Highlights via the micro blog for this project at CofS Exit Survey News Wire Monthly Progress Update As of May 08, 2010 with 250 respondents :* CofS Exit Survey Results - Basic Reports on scribd.com :* CofS Exit Survey Results - Advanced Reports on scribd.com :* CofS Exit Survey Results - Analytical Reports on scribd.com :* CofS Exit Survey Results - Summary Charts on scribd.com (NEW!) :* CofS Exit Survey Results - Download Bundle (includes 4 pdfs + csv data file) :* Misc. Charts and Graphs Monthly Update (image album) Latest Highlights Summary Click any thumbnail below to view the full size image, or View Entire Album as Slideshow. :http://lh3.ggpht.com/_131bG1PFxSQ/S-YtBUX72WI/AAAAAAAABrk/sBx7T9V4hsk/s400/SummaryChart1.jpg http://lh6.ggpht.com/_131bG1PFxSQ/S-YtBQx2YBI/AAAAAAAABro/KJJds8yAVoU/s400/SummaryChart2.jpg :http://lh3.ggpht.com/_131bG1PFxSQ/S-Yx_DWUIbI/AAAAAAAABuI/GiJVXbMDD5Y/s400/SummaryChart3.jpg http://lh6.ggpht.com/_131bG1PFxSQ/S-Yx_QB6aeI/AAAAAAAABuM/uy5uPZh9jMA/s400/SummaryChart4.jpg :http://lh6.ggpht.com/_131bG1PFxSQ/S-Y8v0u0MlI/AAAAAAAABus/3u90ClKrv1I/s400/SummaryChart5.jpg http://lh4.ggpht.com/_131bG1PFxSQ/S-Y8wLtxKVI/AAAAAAAABuw/C-zHNks59hI/s400/SummaryChart6.jpg :http://lh6.ggpht.com/_131bG1PFxSQ/S-YtHQvSwaI/AAAAAAAABr8/oyP-O8qXozo/s400/SummaryChart7.jpg http://lh5.ggpht.com/_131bG1PFxSQ/S-YtHiG819I/AAAAAAAABsA/wiLsG_9z24U/s400/SummaryChart8.jpg ::Summary Chart Source Data Spreadsheet Past Reporting :* List of CofS Exit Survey Results =Related Resources= The full disclosure of survey content as well as the tabulated results reported above, is freely distribution for reuse with no restrictions. Online discussions related to this polling, in addition to published analysis from independent review and other related media coverage, will be cataloged below for further reference. Independent Review :* Once a reasonable sized number of responses are tabulated - prominent critics and other pillars of academia will be courted to provide the formal analysis opinions regarding the findings of the ongoing survey and accounted for here. Blog & Media Articles :* Once the harpoons have been properly manned - journalists, researchers and other writers will be coaxed to write additional coverage on the findings of the ongoing survey and accounted for here. :* CofS Exit Survey News Wire - micro blog for subscribing to the latest updates posted above under Current Reports section above and other project announcements. Discussion Threads :* WWP Initial Planning :* WWP Public Announcement :* ESMB Public Announcement :* Ex-Scn Kids Public Announcement :* Exscn Public Announcement :* OCMB Public Announcement :* A.R.S. Public Announcement :* Scn Forum Public Announcement Other Similar Efforts :* James R. Lewis - Ex-CoS Questionnaire (Nov 2009) :* Factnet.org - Human Rights Abuse and Criminality Questionnaire for Former Members and Family (Feb 2008) :* Xenu.net - Poll Central (2006) :* Scientology Through the Door Interviews (2002 through Present) Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki